Toy
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: OC disrespects and disobeys Loki. Explicit language.


She hated displeasing Loki. She hated seeing that look of disappointment and disgust in his eyes.

She left the throne room with her head down and tears falling down her cheeks, not from the shame of the punishment, but for the disappointment and clear anger he felt towards her.

And, yes. The punishment wasn't so great either. Loki had taught her a lesson by forcing her to undress and fuck him on the throne and in front of his guards. He had ordered her to slowly undress and then to straddle him. He grabbed her hips and thrust deep inside her. She had held on tightly to the arms of the throne to keep her balance. It was degrading. The guards watched as he fucked her and made her scream his name. He pulled her hair and scolded her for disobeying him. He held her hips firmly and thrust deep, hard, and deliberate inside her. Each thrust sent a surge of pleasure and pain through her core. She tensed around him, her walls gripped him tightly and she moaned his name animalistically. Her breathing quickened and he yanked her hair.

"Don't you dare cum," he growled.

She whimpered. He thrust deeper and she clenched him even tighter, her moans were quick bursts of noise and her breathing became erratic.

"You're close, aren't you?" He snapped.

"Yes, my King..." she moaned, without thinking.

He rubbed her clit and thrust harder into her, grunting loudly. A new wetness surrounded his dick and he felt her walls contract around him. Her head fell back and she moaned his name. He knew a few thrusts more and she would be done.

"Get off." He ordered her.

"Yes, my King," she moaned.

"No," he snapped, "get off of me."

He immediately stopped fucking her and pushed her hips, pushing her off him.

"You'll do the rest on your knees."

She slid down off his lap and onto the ground. Her knees made contact with the cold, stone floor. She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't make me angry," he warned her.

She took him into her mouth and sucked him until he came. He released deep down her throat and she licked every last drop off off him.

She looked up at him, silently begging for him to pull her back up into his lap and make her cum.

He looked at her coldly, waved his hand at her, "get dressed and leave."

She looked at him stunned, like he had just slapped her.

"Don't make me say it again. Get dressed. Leave. Wait for me in my chamber, I'll deal with you later."

"But, Loki-"

"You don't dare defy your King, not again, do you?"

"No, sir... it's just... please!"

He pulled her up onto his lap. She was straddling him again.

"You ache." He finished her thought.

She nodded desperately.

"You want to cum."

She nodded again.

He snapped, "not until I allow it."

Her eagerness faded. She burned between her legs, she ached so bad she could hardly think. She'd never be able to wait until tonight to satisfy it.

"Now, get dressed and leave. I'm through with you for now. Go to my chamber and wait for me."

She made a stop in her room before going to his. She changed into his favorite lingerie that every time she wore it, he couldn't resist taking her. She had wanted to make sure that he would be following through once he saw her tonight.

Also knowing that she couldn't just wait hours for him, she ached so bad and her mind was cloudy, she had grabbed the vibrator out of her night stand and put it in her purse.

She slid the robe off and laid on Loki's bed wearing his favorite bra and lace panties and slid her hands across her body thinking about his long fingers, his cold hands, and his strong body hovered above her.

She cupped her breasts and her back arched up thinking about his hands touching her, grabbing her, caressing her. He knew exactly how to draw out every last second of pleasure when he wanted to.

She unhooked the bra and the front and opened it, letting her hands glide across her bare breasts and circling her nipples. She worked them in between her fingers until they were hard and sore.

She slid her hands down her flat stomach and slid her fingers into her panties. She slowly slid them down her thighs and kicked them off the side of his bed.

She slid her hands across her inner thighs and finally let a finger enter her wet folds. She dipped her finger into her wetness and began to rub her clit. Her back arched, she moaned his name, and she grabbed the vibrator with the other hand. After turning it on to its lowest setting, she slowly slid it inside her.

"Loki. Loki! Yes... God! Loki. Right there. Yes. God. Don't stop. Loki. Yesssss." She moaned until she heard him clear his throat.

She froze. Unmoving. The only sound was the humming of the vibrator. She slowly lifted her head off the bed to look at him. He was furious with her.

She turned it off and tossed it beside her.

" I. really. wish. You hadn't done this." He sighed.

"Loki... I-"

"Silence." He ordered her, anger dripping from each syllable.

He stood there thinking. He rubbed his fingers together as he considered what to do and considered what he'd seen - what he's seeing right now.

He flinched as if being slapped and a look of disgust swept over his face, "in my own bed, no less."

"Loki. I'm sorr-"

"Silence, whore," he snapped.

"Loki..." she responded, clear hurt in her voice, "you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Anger consumed his eyes as he walked further into the room.

He picked her discarded panties off the floor, "my favorite." He commented.

She held on to that, "I wanted to make you happy after angering you earlier."

He snapped, "but you couldn't wait, could you? Instead, you do that... in MY chamber, in MY bed."

"Loki-"

"You know the rules. But you couldn't wait for tonight, could you? THAT, my dear, makes you a whore. So, yes, I meant it. You're a whore."

A tear fell down her cheek.

He climbed on the bed and straddled her, pinning her wrists roughly above her head. He slowly lowered his body onto her and slid his cheek against hers as his lips found her ear.

His voice was soft, like velvet, "did my little whore cum?"

"No," she gasped, "not yet."

He slid two fingers inside her without warning, pinning her wrists with one hand to his bed.

It was his turn to gasp, "you are so wet. Why weren't you this wet for me earlier?"

"Loki, I-"

He bit her neck, "I said, silence, you whore."

She struggled to breathe as he slid his fingers back inside her. Her head rolled back and she moaned loudly. He pushed them deeper into her and curled them, letting his fingers slide against her spot. She shrieked.

He slid his fingers out of her and allowed the weight of his body to press harder against her. He pushed her wrists harder into the bed. She moaned. He slid his fingers across her lips, tracing her lips, transferring her wetness from his fingers to her lips. She gasped and he slid his fingers into her mouth. She sucked them. He slid them in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as he had in her pussy.

He whispered barely audibly into her ear, "you just tasted yourself, tell me, convince me that you aren't a whore."

"Lok-"

"Shut up." He scolded her and slapped her lightly across her face.

He spread her arms, forcing her wrists to dig into the bed putting all his weight down on them. He whispered, "how am I going to deal with this?"

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

He got that same disgusted look on his face, "in MY bed! In my bed, you whore."

He continued whispering in her ear, although she considered the thought that he was talking to himself out loud, instead of her.

"It's not just that you disobeyed me, my direct order, but you disrespected me... in my own bed."

"Loki-"

"Where did you get that, anyway?"

"My night stand."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because..."

A look of horror and disgust swept across his face, "because I don't fuck you enough, is that it? You aren't getting it enough from me, so you need... that."

"No, my King..."

"Then I'm not fucking you hard enough. Which is it? Not often enough or not hard enough. It's one or the other."

"You know neither is true."

"I THOUGHT neither was true, until I saw my slave, my property, pleasuring herself with battery operated plastic in my bed like a filthy whore."

"Loki, please..." she whispered.

"I should tie you up and leave you here. Let you ache all night without anyone to satisfy your ache."

She whimpered in protest.

"Yes, I should tie you up to my bed, spread you wide, and leave you here to stew in your own desires. I should leave you here all night, alone, in the dark, unable to do anything but lay here and feel that ache grow. I could sleep in your room tonight."

"Pl-"

"Silence, you need to earn the right to speak to me again."

He reaches up and grabs the restraints hanging off the posts of his bed and fastens them around her wrists tightly. She protests, she begs, she struggles underneath him. He ignores her and tightens her bonds as tight as possible. He slaps her across her face.

"Behave." He orders.

He grabs the bar at the foot of the bed and fastens the restraints on each end around her ankles and then fastens the other ankle restraint to his bed. Next, he blindfolds her.

He lays back down on top of her and his lips brush against her ear again, "there."

"Not the bar..." she begged.

"Yes, the bar. You want to act like a whore in my bed, I'll treat you like one. The bar that will keep you spread wide for me and displayed for me."

He slid his hands down her thighs to her knees and then back up her inner thigh, "your muscles will ache when I'm done with you."

He gently rubbed her nipples in between his fingers. They almost immediately became hard against his touch. He tugged them gently and then pinched them making her moan. Without warning, he attached nipple clamps to her and her back arched. He tugged the chain that attached the clamps to each other. Each tug of the chain pulled her tortured nipples. She shrieked.

"That's the whore I want to see." He said.

He slid his hand in between her legs and felt her wetness that was dripping from her folds.

"Don't fight it. You ARE a whore. Embrace it. Look at how wet you are. You are actually dripping for me."

He slid two fingers inside her and her back arched. She moaned loudly and uncontrollably. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, deeply, and with violent force. She moaned over and over.

"Say it." He ordered her.

She moaned.

"Tell me what we both know you are. Say it and I'll release you."

His free hand slid her blindfold down.

He repeated while looking deep into her eyes, "say what you are. Tell me. Admit it to your King."

She closed her eyes and her head rolled back and she moaned, "I'm a whore."

His fingers curled against her spot, "say it again, louder."

"I'm a whore." She moaned.

"Louder."

"I'm a whore."

He slid his fingers faster and deeper inside her, "louder."

She moaned, "I'm a whore."

He fucked her with his fingers as fast and as hard and as deep as he could push them. She moaned and shrieked. Her back arched. Every muscle in her body tensed. He slid his fingers even faster and harder, she screamed.

"Louder."

"I'm a whore!" She screamed as she came.

He stopped all movement but his fingers remained deep inside her. He whispered, "who do you belong to?"

"You, my King."

"Who's whore are you?"

"Yours."

"Who do you obey?"

"You, Master."

He moaned, "now say it again."

He slowly began sliding his fingers inside her again.

She quietly moaned, "I'm your whore."

"Fuck me, Master," she begged.

He grabbed her vibrator and slid it slowly inside her.

She whimpered, "no... please, you fuck me."

"Oh, I am. This is what you chose to fuck instead of me, remember? I'm just giving you what you clearly want."

"I want you, my King. I always have wanted you."

"Well, you're getting plastic."

He turned it on and she moaned. He slowly slid it in and out of her.

"Please, I need you."

He increased the power and slid it deeper inside her.

"Please."

"Shut up." He ordered.

He took the crop off his night stand and slapped it against her clit as he slid the vibrator in and out of her slowly. She screamed. He took the vibrator out and slapped her pussy with the crop. He slapped her until wetness escaped her folds and dripped down onto the bed. He slapped her harder.

He traced the pathway of her dripping with his fingers. Her wetness was dripping down her ass. He fingered her tight hole.

She moaned.

"I think your body is trying to tell me something." He laughed.

He slid his finger deep inside her ass, letting her own wetness lubricate his finger. As he slid his finger in and out, he slid the vibrator back into her cunt and turned it on to the medium setting. She screamed.

Without warning, his mouth was on her clit. She fought against her bonds and screamed as loud as she could. Her walls tighened around the vibrator making it harder to slide in and out and she clenched around his finger. Her whole body tensed as she released. Before the waves of her orgasm were over, he withdrew his finger and the vibrator and he slid the vibrator up against her clit. He circled it around her clit until she spasmed and screamed. He didn't move it away. He pressed it hard against her bundle of raw nerves throughout her orgasm. She screamed again. She begged him to stop. He slid it up and down against her, making her cum again. He held it directly against her clit through her orgasm. She begged him to stop. She screamed. Her body tensed and spasmed and she fought against her restraints. When she had come through the waves of the last orgasm, he turned the vibrator on high and circled it against her clit. The pain shot through her core and the pleasure rode its way back. He tugged on the chain attached to the nipple clamps and she shrieked. He slapped her across the face.

"Cum again." He ordered.

He pressed it as hard as he could against her clit and a pain shot through her body before pleasure washed over her. She moaned. She gasped for breath. She couldn't think.

He slid the vibrator in her pussy and fucked her with it. In less than a minute, she came again.

He pushed it deeper inside her.

She begged, "No more, I can't... I can't."

"You most certainly will," he responded.

And she came again as he jammed it deep into her cunt.

He withdrew it and turned it off. He took the crop and smacked it against her pussy over and over. She shrieked. He smacked it against her hyper sensitive clit. She screamed. He slapped the crop up her stomach and around her breasts.

He slid his dick along her wet pussy.

"I can't," she begged.

"Excuse me?!" Loki snapped.

"I can't take any more."

"Did I just hear you deny your King? Is that what I just heard?"

"No... never. I... God." she whimpered.

"That's what I thought." He said, "besides. The way you are displayed for me, I don't need permission."

With that, he slammed his hips against hers and she screamed while arching her back. He fucked her harder than he ever had. He dug his fingers into her hips until he left bruises. He fucked her raw and senseless. When he was finally done, she was unable to speak coherently. She knew his name, considering she screamed it over and over. She was weak, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes.

She awoke with Loki growling in her ear. She was on her stomach. The bar still spread her ankles apart, but her wrists were free. Sort of, he held them to the bed himself. One hand pinned her wrists to the bed and the other was pulling her hair.

When she regained full consciousness, she realized she was screaming.

"Scream for me, whore." Loki growled in her ear as he yanked her hair.

He reached around and slid his fingers across her clit.

He gasped and grunted. "You are so tight. You should have shown me you were such a whore years ago... "

It was just then that she realized he was fucking her ass.

"That's right. Scream for me." He slapped her ass and pulled her hair. He released and slid two fingers into her cunt. He fingered her violently until she came.

He unfastened her bonds and she laid next to him panting. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her.

"Did that satisfy your ache?"

"Yes, Master!" she panted.

"Are you fulfilled?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He smiled.

He put the vibrator in his night stand and locked it.

"Hey..."

"You're not getting that back. You cum only when I allow it. That means you aren't allowed to get yourself off. You've been breaking the rules. That deserves punishment."

She moaned thinking about everything that just happened, reliving every last thing he did to her body. She rolled into him, "you're right, Master. I'm a bad girl. Punish me."

"I thought you couldn't take any more!" He smiled.

"I thought you didn't care!" She challenged.

He flipped her onto her stomach and began spanking her, "I don't."

He yanked her hair back.

"Punish me, Master, I'm a bad girl."

He spanked her harder.

"You realize, I'm going to torture you the rest of the night, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"I will not fuck you again."

She whimpered.

"You've had pleasure, now I'll give you pain. Hours of torturous pain. If you can withstand all I give, I will reward you."

"You'll fuck me again?"

"I'll fuck you again. Now, beg me for mercy."

He slapped her back with his crop.

She screamed.

"That's right, whore," he said, "sing for me."

He slapped her ass again and she screamed louder.


End file.
